


All beauties must die

by Iris_offline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_offline/pseuds/Iris_offline





	All beauties must die

第七章  
“热。”  
在那双被多次深入润泽过的玫瑰红般的嘴唇吐出这声抱怨时，斯内普施予了帮助，他脱去了哈利身上的毛衣。  
现在哈利的上半身只剩下一件衬衣，而他的手则托在哈利的腰侧，凹陷的腰窝刚刚好和他的手掌切合，他掀开了这灯芯绒的布料，俯下身亲吻了这处性感的腰窝。  
而后他的嘴沿着衬衣纽扣所形成的阻碍如同分离红海，最终他抓住剥离下来的两边衬衣，如同打开礼物般，将这雪白到仿佛发光的胸膛收入眼中。  
在酒精浇灌在情欲之上引燃的燥热之火下，哈利很快就出了一身薄汗，晶莹的汗珠就顺着他的肌肉纹理流进那四块匀称又形状漂亮的腹肌，最终落入腹部凹陷的眼中，更往下的地方被碍事的布料给遮住了。  
但光是这般景象就足够令他回忆起他的哈利有多么的可口，他身上的每一处肌肤都应该被亲吻，他的双唇会合也合不住不断地发出爱吟。  
若是单纯的性，乏味无趣又浪费时间，他更喜欢将时间花在他的私人研究上。但是哈利不同，唯有他是不同的。他们之间发生的一切都是最为精妙的化学反应的现实体验，或者说他确实享受并乐于沉迷在这项耗时的事上，这无关于生理亦或人性本能的发泄，他身上的情与欲皆来自哈利的需求，他的男孩所渴望的映射到了他的身上。这就像是在共轭体系中受其相互影响而使得电子产生变化的共轭效应，他们彼此互相影响又吸引，从而引发了一连串的复杂反应。  
哈利在呼唤他，他在引诱他，他在拉着他沉沦于他的肉体。人是最为复杂的动物，两个人的思想相互碰撞并融合，调和成无比协调的同一波段，这种被命名为爱的情感到现在也只是被简化为多种化合物的反应。但是实际上他们之间的爱欲缠绕更为复杂精妙，那是化学与物理分支出个多繁杂至理性的学科至今无法解释的难题。

“不——”哈利睁开了眼睛，他凝视着面前漆黑如野兽伺机而动的夜般的眼眸，手抓住了打算扯下他的裤子的手。

“放松。”斯内普亲吻着哈利的眼睛，而后是滑落至他眼皮之上的汗湿的发。

哈利颤抖着松开了手，他眼中悔意与灼烧他喉咙的爱欲交织，他吞咽着津液，直到他的裤子被拉下，而后他的膝盖被顶开。

“乖孩子值得嘉奖。”斯内普勾起嘴角，他俯下身亲吻着哈利汗湿的胸膛逐渐往下，他分开了那双修长的腿，整个人挤在这双腿的中间，他跪在地上在即将拉开拉下最后的布料时，他亲吻了那处鼓起的软弱之处。  
他知道哈利身上每一处的反应而最可爱的便是他的阴茎，任何触碰都会令这根粉嫩又硬度不够的玩意受惊发颤。  
就像现在这般，他咬开了哈利身上的平角内裤，令这根被束缚已久的粉嫩瞬间弹起，它就如他的主人一般的精神抖擞，形状漂亮质地偏软，如同一根竖起的海绵棒，粉嫩宛若处子看上去就没用过多少次。

“不要碰那里！”哈利倒吸一口凉气，声音惊恐又湿濡拖拽着深藏的渴望，就好像很久没有被这样对待了。

“我会照顾你的，金妮·韦斯莱肯定不会像我这样照顾你。”斯内普眯起眼睛，他的手抚摸着这根兴奋地朝着他弹跳了两下的肉棒。  
而后他低下头给予了奖赏般的亲吻，他亲吻了整根柱身，最后连那两颗惹人垂怜的球也没有放过，肉实实的又鼓起发沉的球，似乎在诉说它们的主人的久不宣泄。  
他吮吸着那处，于是便得到了一声暧昧至极的惊喘，哈利期待般地将手插入他的油腻的头发中，手掌不自觉的往下压，就好像在催促他继续进行他的照顾。

斯内普闷声轻笑，他瞥了眼双颊绯红，那双翠绿色的眼睛亮的惊人，如同世间难得的翡翠宝石。他张开了吝啬地只会吐露讽刺的嘴，将那等待着毒液浇灌的粉嫩玩意吞下，他的舌头在顶部的眼上打转，缓慢地吞入，忽而用舌尖顶弄，忽而将舌拉的扁平包裹着肉棒的头部，他逐渐吞入更多，给予他的男孩最高待遇的照顾。

“西弗勒斯。”哈利忍不住地发出尖叫，他喊着斯内普的名字，手不自觉的抓紧了汗湿的半长发将这颗脑袋往他的阴茎上压。  
他的胸口急速地喘着气，身上的汗渍如同被挤出来般越发地湿润，整个人都染上了一层粉色。  
他的双腿控制不住地夹紧，腰往那处紧致又刁钻的喉咙顶，他想要获得高潮，他全身上下成千百亿的细胞同时在呐喊，这令他越发的想要将自己他的欲念中心挤进那处高热的喉咙。  
堵住斯内普的嘴，堵住他的嘴，他不想听见那张恶毒的嘴吐出的任何冰冷的话。  
但是他说他要照顾他。  
哈利的咽喉滚动，那就照顾吧。他已经不想再付出了，只贪婪的想要获取舒适。

“叫出来。”斯内普吐出这根粉嫩，他冷冰冰地命令道，手不断地在这根软嫩又味道不那么浓厚的肉棒上捋动。

这句命令就如同水阀开启，哈利的咬着的牙关松懈，那些抑制不住的呻吟冒了出来。  
“啊。”欲念驱动着他的烧干的咽喉，声带持续的震颤着。  
他的手催促地压着斯内普的脑袋。

斯内普欣赏着哈利脸上的淫荡情态，酒红色的如同被酒精浸透的草莓，整具躯体的肌肉都打开，他的姿态呈现出情欲浸染的开放，就像是反应到一半的药剂，现在他只要加入一点点催化剂，就能令他的哈利迅速呈现另一种媚态。  
斯内普用手将哈利的腿分的更开，他的吐息就喷在那根挺立地只等着被盛情款待的肉棒上，他令哈利整个倒在沙发上，令他的腰抬起来方便他的吞吐，同时令那处幽秘之所暴露在他的眼前。  
“你有多久没有泄过了？”斯内普漫不经心地问，他换了只手抚摸着这根漂亮的家伙，而沾满粘腻透明液体的手指顺延着股缝逐渐往下，他摸上了那处满是皱纹的凹陷。

“半、半年？”哈利回忆了一会，他按捺不住地摸上斯内普的面颊，他的脸上还带着屋外的寒意，不似他这样几乎是被架在火上烤般热的快要爆炸了。

斯内普又慷慨的将这根不断往前挺的肉棒吞入口中，他吮吸着哈利分泌出的液体——就如同这个男孩一样他的肉棒也是多汁又可口，他不断地吞咽着如同在品尝蜜般的甜美，他控制着喉咙缩动的频率，逐渐吞下更多。与此同时他的手指刺入了哈利的后穴。

“嗯。”哈利闷哼一声，被斯内普的口包裹住的紧缚感令他更加的着迷以至于忘记了身后传来的疼痛。  
他的嘴张得更大，更多的吟叫跳跃而出。  
他被吸入了西弗勒斯的喉咙！这一认知令他控制不住地挺着腰，来回往复，手指压着那颗脑袋。  
上帝！他在西弗勒斯的嘴里，他全都埋入了，他现在就在这紧的不可思议的喉咙内！他堵住了他！再也不会有他不爱听的讽刺，全都被他堵住了！  
哈利舒服地吟叫着，他爽快地在那处又紧又热的地方冲刺，就好像他征服了这个可怕的男人。

斯内普的手指在哈利的后穴中曲起，指尖顶在那处会令他的哈利发疯尖叫的凸起处。

这一下直接将哈利送入了高潮，他尖叫着压着斯内普的脑袋，浓厚的白浊射了出来，高峰之后的疯狂汗湿令哈利逐渐冷却下来。  
酒精也挥发的差不多了。  
他的喉头滚动着小心翼翼地手中的力道，他缓缓从那张嘴中退出，但是这难得的体验还是令他忍不住抖着又点点滴出一些浓浊。  
这令他后背僵硬起来，越界的警报在他的脑海中疯狂鸣响，他的大脑完全从情欲的灼烧中冷却如冰水中泡着的咸肉。  
“对不起！”他快速地将自己软下的肉棒退出来，而后他发现身后一阵刺痛，那根手指也被拔出了，他微微皱起眉不想谈论他的高潮有多少来自后穴的敏感点的贡献。

斯内普吞咽着口中的腥浓，他的拇指擦着嘴角的白色液滴。  
“相当浓厚。”斯内普评论。

哈利深吸一口气，他完全不想去想刚刚他在斯内普的口中的经历，他确实享受到了，美妙到比三年来的总和还要令他的毛细孔都发出欢愉。  
“我……”他只发出一个音就被抬起了下巴而后被亲吻了。  
他品尝了斯内普口中的腥味，舌头被迫纠缠与之共舞，他的呼吸都被劫持，吞咽的液体更多来自对方的给予。  
就好像他才是要被吞没的那个。  
就在这时哈利的肚子发出了饥饿的咕噜声，这拯救了他免于被作为餐后晚点被斯内普给吞没。

“该不会你认为你已经进化成了只靠酒精就能填饱肚子的新奇物种？”斯内普冷下了脸，他的手指擦着哈利嘴角上的透明津液。  
“哪怕你的胃根本就经受不住刺激。”他又哼了一声。

哈利抖着肩，但是他的全身都处在发泄过后的慵懒之中，就连他的腰都软绵地使不上力。他无法保持之前那样底气十足的抗拒。  
他知道他的后穴还在留恋于那根手指给予的古怪滋味。有些忽然养成的习惯并不是三年的无视就能够戒掉的，更何况西弗勒斯令他上瘾，他们相触的体温就会令他烧成一块渴求液体滋润的干柴。  
哈利吞咽着口水，“你这里有什么吃的吗？”他摸了摸空瘪下去的肚子。

“跟我来。”斯内普喷了口气，将这个毛躁小子的衬衣合拢，拉着他走向厨房。  
在令哈利坐在中间的料理吧台上后，他就给这个把酒精当晚餐的傻小子到了杯牛奶。而后他从双开门冰箱中取出鸡蛋洋葱和火腿，他迅速又熟练地打着蛋，翻搅着蛋液，切开洋葱末和火腿丁，将这些搅拌在一起。最后他点燃了燃气灶，将煎锅火烤，开始做一份奶香十足的炒蛋，动作熟练又优雅如画。  
哈利枕在双臂上望着在料理台上忙碌的斯内普，他嗅了嗅空气中逐渐溢出的与高温以及油脂翻滚的蛋白质焦灼后的香气。炒蛋的气味确实令人食指大动。  
“叮”地一声吐司也烤好了。斯内普快速的用盘子盛放上热吐司并一勺黄油加上炒蛋和煎好的两根香肠放在哈利的面前。

哈利改为正坐，他望着这盘香气缭绕的晚餐，勾起的嘴角泄露他的愉快心情。  
他举起叉子叉起香肠便咬了一口。

斯内普眯起眼睛打量着酒醒后愉快于解决胃部问题的哈利，他给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒，晃动着酒杯醒着酒而后咽下一口醇香微涩，他的舌头卷着酒液令单宁在口中慢慢发挥。  
他在怀疑波特是否在耍他，但是他又否定了。他了解哈利，哪怕他从未跟他坦白过他的过去，但是他还是能够想象得出——布莱克那个蠢货连自己的生活都搞得一团乱，他还能教会哈利什么样的人生道理呢？

斯内普的厨艺好到和他写出来的书一样的受欢迎，哈利又一次怀疑这个老混蛋在把握那些食材的用量，油的多少甚至是火焰温度的把握时是否和他进行化学实验时一样的精准。  
而斯内普就十分擅长于研究那些复杂的反应，三个月前他才发表了一篇论文。没有哈利·波特占据他的空闲时间，这三年来他必定是享受般地沉迷于实验室中的研究。  
哈利丢下席卷一空的餐盘，满足地擦了擦嘴。  
“金妮把戒指还给我了。”哈利忽然开口，“你什么时候把我的戒指还给我？”  
他皱起眉，他现在才想起这件事似乎过于晚了，但是一想起那是他特地打工了一个月而攒够的钱买的对戒——虽然完全不能和给金妮的那枚订婚戒指比——后者花了他几乎一年的储蓄。但他知道他在其中投入的情感再也收不回来了。  
人生也就这么一次栽倒，摔得头破血流，他不会再犯这种错误了。

“我收下了。”斯内普望着哈利，他注视着那双明亮的翠绿色的眼睛，诠释着他整个人处于精力充沛。

哈利皱起眉，他转移了话题，“你对这个案件怎么看？会是器官盗窃组织做的吗？”他自己都很怀疑他的判断。

“我从不在下班后谈论工作。”斯内普拒绝道。

“我想洗澡了。”哈利皱了皱鼻子他嗅闻着身上散发着混杂着酒精的汗味，以及发泄后的这些味道混杂在一起十分的不好闻。  
他看向斯内普，“你不会让一个醉鬼独自待在浴室吧？”

斯内普挑起眉，他抿了口杯中的红酒，“你在邀请我。”他的声音就和他的手中的酒一般令人想要醉在其中。

“我把这称之为贿赂。”哈利微笑，他起身伸了个懒腰，舒展的四肢令只是稍稍拉拢的衬衣大开，露出他的细嫩的胸膛，纤细的腰身，莹白的肌肤，健壮的大腿，以及那点布料根本就遮不住的翘臀。  
“难道你不想干我？”他轻佻地望了眼那处至今为止还未宣泄过得地方。

“成交。”斯内普一口饮尽杯中的酒液。  
他上前一把揽住哈利的腰，抱起预谋从他口中获得宝贵工作经验的青年，径直走向浴室。

他扯下哈利身上最后一件蔽体的衣物，将他压在浴室的墙壁上亲吻，亲吻他的身上每一处肌肤，手掌压在哈利的腹部，在鼠蹊以上的腹肌上流连，就是不管那根重又挺立的粉嫩。  
“你还没试过在新浴缸里做。”斯内普忽然止住了他的动作，他伸手将又掉落在视线前段的半长发全都捋到了脑后，露出他性感如刀削般的面容，饱满的额头和那双坚毅的如夜空的黑眸。  
他说着将哈利带入了他购买不久的按摩浴缸之中，他知道哈利会喜欢这个。

哈利被压在浴缸壁上，他顿时就感觉到了这个新的确实和之前的有所不同，比之前的尺寸大了一倍不说，他的腿和背部还感受到了水压，温热的水流喷射成几股在他的后背冲刷。  
他忐忑不安，但还是依照他之前的话语那样分来了腿，方便斯内普的手的动作。  
“只能做一次。”他咬着唇。

“当然。”斯内普亲吻了哈利的嘴唇，阻止他自己在他的唇瓣上留下咬痕。  
他的手指在哈利的体内搅动着，一根两根三根。很快他抽出了手指，换上了等待已久的阴茎，他将自己的阴茎顶入哈利的双腿之间，在他的双球中间来回摩擦着，引得哈利受不了地抬起了脖颈，将他脆弱又性感的喉结暴露在斯内普的嘴下。  
斯内普用他的大鹰钩鼻在哈利的脖颈上蹭着，在水流的对冲之下，缓缓将自己挤进那处幽秘的穴口。

“等等！”哈利大叫着，只进了一个头便卡在那里疼得令他皱起了一只眼，“你先出去。”他深吸口气。  
“我换个姿势，这太难进入了。”哈利说着他推着斯内普，但是斯内普还是用力压着他，挤进的硕大的龟头令哈利冷汗直冒，他用力地拍打着斯内普的胸膛。直到他感受到折磨他的大家伙的退出，这令他松了口气，直到这时才发觉他的额头上遍布冷汗。  
“我说过进不去的。”哈利嘀咕着，他的腿打着颤强压下难忍的惧意，他背过身去，趴在浴缸边上。

“你怎么这么紧？”斯内普咬着哈利的后颈，他扶着他的大肉棒亲吻着被哈利的手掰开臀瓣露出的后穴，而后一挺而入。

哈利闷哼着，他忍着被撕裂般的疼痛，手指攥紧，上下牙相顶，再更深的疼痛之后猛然一松，他被贯穿了。  
就好像他的灵魂都被刺穿，烙上了疼痛又酥麻的印记。

“金妮·韦斯莱可给不了你这个。”斯内普难忍着醋意，他抓住哈利的腰开始前后贯穿的撞击，凶狠又快速，绵密紧致宛若是处子的后穴愉悦到了他。  
哈利只会是他的，现在他就属于他。

“不，等——太太快了！”哈利大叫着，被撞碎了尖叫后，他上气不接下气地混乱的呼吸尖叫惊喘着，逐渐被失序的节奏给打乱了阵脚。  
他错估了斯内普对于他的身体的熟悉程度，或许他真的忘了他的身体对于西弗勒斯的渴望可不比在他的身上急于索取的男人少。  
逐步沦陷于心脏深处的贪婪之中，哈利的腰被反扭，斯内普抓住他的下巴激烈的亲吻着他的俘虏。  
不得不说，按摩浴缸确实解压，它还设计了一个台阶，方便坐在那里令哈利双腿大张地坐在他的腿上紧紧绞着那根肉棒主动上下摇着腰肢去主动吞吐，稍不小心还会令激流喷射在他的张开的穴口内里的媚肉上，令他全身打着颤。  
“西、西弗勒斯。”哈利难耐的叫着斯内普的名字，水流就喷在他的背上，令他不觉得收拢了修长的腿缠着斯内普更加的紧。  
他的双颊绯红，全身都散发着仿佛发情般的媚态。

“继续，这可是你主动要求的贿赂。”斯内普喉头滚动，他的声音低沉中夹杂着深沉的欲念，紧紧抓住哈利的胳膊。  
不论如何在做完之前，哈利是得不到他想要的任何工作上的宝贵经验了。


End file.
